


He is my father why doesn't he love me?

by FallOutWriter



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutWriter/pseuds/FallOutWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*this is a mpreg and there is some smut.* Patrick Stumps dad is abusive Patrick fianlly escapes and things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is my father why doesn't he love me?

am flinching as he finally gets tired I am done with my dad I sneak to my room grab stuff I want and sneak off to Pete's, very quickly I get to his window and knocks, I am bleeding, bruised and shaking because I am scared to death tearing up, Pete walks over to the window and when he see's me his eyes widen, and then a look of concern, he pulls me in and hugs me tight but not too tight as he can see how hurt I am, he asks calmly "what happened trick, why are you here?" I explain "m-my dad is abusive and I finally got sick of it and ran here, he almost killed me!"  
Pete clenches his fist mad so angry now but he knows I am scared so he sits me down and goes and gets a wash cloth and cleans me up, then he throws me his shirt because mine has blood on it, I take off my shirt and he see's everything and he gets more angry, If I haven't explained sorry Pete is my boyfriend and seeing me hurt is the last thing he wants. He starts kissing all my bruises as I put on his shirt he brings me to his bed and lies me down. I have calmed down and curls into his chest. 

He kisses me and we fall asleep, I wake up in a nightmare, I am being beaten and raped by my dad, something he has done I am calling for Pete shaking and panicking in my sleep, and finally I hear his soothing voice waking me up and I finally wake up breathing hard, crying and clings tight to him. He is stroking my hair telling me "it's okay I am here no one is going to hurt you anymore." he explains since he couldn't sleep, he called the police on my dad explaining everything and they had arrested him. I look shocked and less scared and I kiss him hard and he kisses back hard, then I curl into his chest "Thank you Pete, you are the best!" Pete blushes and we curl up again, the next morning I wake up in so much pain, I groan and Pete looking concerned kisses me all over, and says "I am going to take care of you, you are not leaving this bed!" I nod and he covers me with the blanket and kisses my forehead.

Pete's POV 

I go to make my poor Patrick breakfast, what kind of father beats their son, I think as I start making him pancakes, he never told me I can see why I don't blame him, that situation seems scary.  
I finish cooking them, and pour him some milk and I bring them up and he sits up a bit when I come in and I set the plate on his lap carefully and he eats it slowly his dad hasn't fed him a lot, he is so skinny like skinnier than any guy should be I am going to make him healthy and happy again.

After he finishes he smiles at me and I smile back cleaning up and I crawl back into bed with him and I kiss his temple as he clings to my side. He already seems happier I know this a long healing process but I am glad I already made him feel somewhat better. But I still want to kill his dad for doing that to my Patrick.

One night, I am stupid and get a little too drunk, I come home late and Patrick is sad and angry with me and says "WHERE WERE YOU!" I am ashamed but I am too drunk and slur my words and he says "I cannot believe it you are drunk!" I get a little mad at myself and take it out on him "so I can do what I fucking want Patrick! you are not my mother!" he then says "I may not be your mom but this hurts me!" I get in his face not going to physically hurt him but he gets a bit scared and yells "DON'T HURT ME!!!" I stop and I wrap my arms around him hugging him as he calms down and I tell him "I am so sorry." and then he says "it's fine but stay on the couch tonight!" He runs upstairs I don't blame him his dad was a drunk. 

Patrick's POV

I am cold now and I need Pete I am so stupid, I get up and I go down and I stroke his hair and he wakes up and he says "are you okay baby?" he is not as drunk anymore and I say "I miss you sorry for kicking you out I just can't be around drunk people and I realize you are not violent." Pete says "I get it now come on i will come with you to bed." We go to bed and I curl into him smiling and I kiss him goodnight and I have another bad dream.

The nightmare: I am lost in a forest and my dads voice is yelling at me threatening me and I can't see anything and I am running trying to escape the voices and I yell as I see him "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" I try to run it's not working and he grabs me, I am so scared I am frozen. I am done for. 

Pete wakes me up before I die and I bury my face in his chest as he kisses my sweaty hair telling me I am okay and he is here for me, I nod calming down. I fall back to sleep, the next day I wake up and Pete has already woken up. I decide maybe I should get counseling for help with my mental issues from my dad. Pete agrees and we go and find a place and make an appointment and I start going.

As time passes I am getting better, I am not having nightmares anymore. I decide to make Pete breakfast in bed as a way to thank him for also helping me, but he has his own issues and I know he is not always happy I see he has overdosed, I tear up hoping to god he is not dead, I call his mom in and she tells me to call 911 so i do. And when they get here me and his mom drive to the hospital waiting for him, hoping he isn't dead. I am pacing I am so scared I am crying, the doctor then annouces he is alive and awake and I can go see him.  
I go in I am crying still and he holds his arms open and I walk to him sitting on the bed and hug him tight and he is crying too and I say "never do that again, I thought you were dead." he nods and says "I am so sorry, I am so so sorry!" he means it I can tell almost dying freaked him out. I rub his back and lie with him, 

"I am here for you Pete always, never feel like you have to do this you are not alone." he kisses my cheek and says "you are the best I love you Patrick!" I smile and say "I love you too Petey." we cuddle for a bit until he gets tired and falls asleep so do I. Later I wake up and he is smiling in his sleep so I kiss him and he kisses back waking up. "how are you feeling petey?" he says "a bit better now, happy you saved my life." I say "I can't lose you Pete you are all I got and the only person I love so much! I would die If I lost you!" He tears up happy tears "that means so much to me babe!" I kiss him this time he stick his tongue in my mouth and I stick my tongue in his mouth and it's the best feeling in the world as our tongues fight for dominance, we then pull apart for air breathing hard.  
That was the best feeling ever I blush and so does he, I curl into him and we start talking about my dad now I am better he asks "what has he done to you?"  
I say "he beat me, he once attempted to and succeeded at raping me, and he called me worthless and basically made me feel horrible, all because my mom left him and he blamed me." He clenches his fist "he shouldn't have touched you like that, that is not right!" I nod and kiss his cheek "I know this is why our relationship is slow, and I want to trust more and not think about him."

A week later we are able to go home I stayed with him there as he recovered from overdosing. We go home and I sit with him on the couch so he can relax, we kiss again again sticking our tongues in and I moan and so does he, as we keep kissing and he picks me up and we go to his room and we get naked and he starts kissing me everywhere as I moan and he kisses my neck down to my chest down to my stomach as my I moan he stops and sees I am turned on and he grabs my dick and starts sucking it bobbing his head I moan louder as he keeps going, I am so close and he licks it and sucks again and I cum in his mouth, and I moan loudly. I kiss his neck and he asks "are you sure you are ready tricky?" I nod and he flips me over positions himself and slowly enters me first it hurt as I close my eyes tight, and it starts feeling good and I moan and claw the sheets as he goes faster as I start jerking myself off. I whimper and moan as we continue, he kisses my neck.  
As I arch my back and as soon enough we both cum and we are sweating I collapse into him as he pulls out and I hold him tight, He kisses me and is breathing hard and so am I, we are now cuddled up under the blankets as I am now smiling and glowing and he is smiling and stroking my cheek. He then says "you are so beautiful I know you are a man but I have to say, you look so beautiful I am so lucky to have you!" I blush and nod and say "me too" we fall asleep after this smiling.

I wake up later after our after sex nap, he is getting ready for a shower and asks If I want to join I nod and get up and we go in his bathroom, and he turns on the shower and we get in and we start washing ourselves and kissing, he kisses my hair and smiles "I love you babe!" I giggle and say "I love you too petey!" we get out after and dry off and get dressed, I see Joe had called me about taking this job at borders and I tell Pete and he tells me to take it. So I call Joe back and tell him I will come in and interview. I brush my teeth and Pete drives me down to borders and I kiss him and he wishes me good luck and I go in, I get the job because the interview is quite easy. Joe congratulates me and says "I knew you were right for this job!"  
Pete is still waiting and they tell me I start Monday, it's Friday, I nod and I go to Pete in the car and he asked "how did it go?" Patrick smiles and says "I got the job!" 

Pete his him tight and kisses him "that is great babe!" I am so happy right now we go home and celebrate with Pete making me lunch and he serves it to me and I eat it smiling he so good at cooking, I eat it all, and then I get my guitar out practicing and singing a bit this surprises Pete and he says "you have an amazing voice babe! I am not just saying that It's true!" I blush and stutter "r-really?" He nods and says "I wrote some lyrics I was thinking me, you and Joe could be in a band, he plays guitar." I get shy and says "y-you m-mean me s-singing i-in front of a lot of strangers?" he nods and says "I will help you, it'll be okay you'll do great!" I nod trusting him. 

On Monday it's my first day of working at borders, I kiss Pete goodbye and drive to work and I come in and Joe is already here. I smile at Joe and he waves me over so I go to him and the boss tells me I can run the cash register so I do, at lunchtime Pete comes to bring my lunch as I am ringing someone up. I am being polite and talking to them too. Pete smiles so proud as the person takes the record they bought and walks out and I turn to see Pete, I smile wide and run to him and hug him tight. He chuckles and says "I brought you lunch babe." I am happy and take it kissing Pete's cheek. we sit together and I eat. After i kiss him goodbye as I have to get back to work, I go back and he turns and watches me so proud and in love for a few more minutes and then he goes home. 

Pete's POV

I am so proud of Patrick he is working and away from his evil dad and is rid of his nightmares, I decide to stop at the hat store and buy him a beanie. he'll love it and I go home cleaning up the place, My parents work so i am usually here cleaning and taking care of the house when my sister Hilary walks in smiling. I wave at her and she waves back and she says, "I heard about your friend Patrick and his dad through mom, is he okay?" I say "he lives here now the bastards in jail so yes he is great now, he is working at borders!" she smiles more "that is amazing! you are a good guy Peter!" I hug her I am glad that my family supports me and Patrick's relationship. 

A year later we have our band sort of going now. Patrick is 18 he wears that Beanie I got him on his first day of working at borders, all the time, he loves it. we are out I am holding his hand tightly as some homophobe takes a jab at Patrick since he is shy and doesn't stick up for himself he just looks down and I get angry and say "you got a problem with us don't look at us because if you do I won't be as nice about it the next time you hurt my boyfriends feelings!" he runs scared of me and Patrick hugs my side happy I stuck up for him. I kiss his hair and we walk until we get to the record studio and we go in.  
We record a few songs and then we go for lunch at this diner I live by. We get coffee and talk about everything our music and our lives and how we'll be living our dreams. They all agreed it was wonderful seeing Patrick so happy makes me so happy.  
One night Patrick gets a call that his mom had, had cancer and died and he starts crying and he curls and I pull him close as he keeps crying and asks "w-why did she never tell me?" I answer "because she was who you took after the most polite woman ever on this planet. I wipe his tears as he continues to cry so I let him. 

He ends up falling asleep til the next morning and he is miserable so I stroke his hair and kiss his forehead "want to just cuddle tricky?" he nods and I curl back up and I let him cling to me tight I rub his back. My poor tricky. He has fallen back to sleep he is so sad it hurts but I have to stay strong. The day of her funeral came sooner than we thought but I went with him and I held his hand tight but gently and he cries but after since seeing the body in the casket gave him somewhat kid of closure and he smiles and tells me all these memories about her and how much she meant to him I am glad he is not as sad, and he can think of her in a good way. 

Patrick's POV

My mom died and I have been thinking and crying a lot but now that I got this closure I am just happy that i got to be apart of the life she had left. I take Pete's hand after telling him how wonderful she was and we go for a walk to the beach to watch the sunset, we look at it for a bit feeling at peace and he hugs me and says "let's go home" I nod and he takes my hand again and we go home. I take off my suit keeping my boxers on and putting on a white T shirt. Pete kisses my neck and says "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want this to end." I say "me either" and I kiss him hard and stroke his hair. We lie down pretty tired from an emotion filled day and we fall asleep. 

in a few months we get our first gig we get noticed I am so nervous and Pete comes to me and puts my beanie on and says "you'll do amazing, I believe in you and so does everyone." I take a deep breath and nod and we get up and we go out and we perform a great show despite this band not having a name yet. After the performance Pete hugs me tight and we go back and get cleaned up, after we go home and he kisses me hard and starts taking my clothes off I take off his and he kisses me all over as I moan and he enters me moving slowly and I moan clung tight to him, as he starts moving faster I bury my face clawing his back and I nibble his neck as we both moan and we cum and he pulls out.  
We are breathing hard as I curl into him. He then says after we didn't speak because he was turned on "you are an a amazing singer and lover I am so happy to be with you!" I kiss his cheek. A week later I feel weird different sick so I go to a doctor and they tell me I am pregnant, I am shocked and I needed to tell Pete so I call him to come quickly, maybe not a good idea to say that when talking about going quickly to the hospital but he has to be here.  
He runs in worried and he see's me smiling that I look okay and he asks "what is it?" and I say "I am pregnant Pete." he is in shock trying to process it all. He then takes it all in and hugs me saying "This is amazing babe!" I sigh in relief that he is happy and then the doctor says i can leave so he holds my hand as we go home.

I am now 7 months pregnant I look huge and I am always constantly hungry the good thing is I am not too moody. I waddle into the kitchen as he holds my stomach rubbing it. I am so excited for this plus I just want to pop this baby out so I am not heavy anymore. He asks "did you find out the gender yet?" I nod and say "it's a boy!" he is so happy he kisses me. I kiss back and he sits with me on the couch we watch TV for a bit then we eat supper, we put the band on hold until this baby is born. two months later my water breaks and I am in pain and I tell Pete it's time to go to the hospital, he rushes me to the hospital as fast as he can, we get there and he is allowed in the room with me and I am crying and breathing hard and he is squeezing my hand and telling me "you are doing great babe!" I nod and the doctor comes in and tells me to push and I start pushing and screaming until the baby comes out. He looks like Pete but has blonde hair. They clean him up and give him to Pete and I ask him "do you have a name?" and he says "yes, Bronx Mowgli Wentz" I smile and nod "I like it!" he lets me sleep as he holds Bronx smiling at me. 

It is now 2014 we can get married in New York Pete is hold Bronx close and we get a wedding certificate and kiss, Our band Fall Out Boy is successful and we have an amazing life, I am so happy with my now husband Pete and my son Bronx and my soon to be daughter in a few months. Everything is perfect!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest I've ever written so far, I hope I did well


End file.
